Contigo no
by Loredi
Summary: Albus dijo "Lo siento, Scorpius, pero contigo no podría". Angst adolescente, non-con/dub-con. Slash.
1. Contigo no

Título: Contigo no  
Autora: Loredi  
Clasificación: R  
Resumen: Albus dijo "Lo siento, Scorpius, pero contigo no podría".  
Advertencias: Angst adolescente, non-con/dub-con, R, baja autoestima

—"Lo siento, Scorpius, pero contigo no podría" —imitó Scorpius, en voz aguda, mientras lágrimas de furia anegaban su rostro—. "Eres mi mejor amigo, no podría acostarme contigo en mil años. No estaría bien". Mejor hubieras dicho que no te gustaba ni un poco, maldito estúpido Potter.

Estaba escondido en un armario, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Sus piernas dolían y ni pensar el ardor terrible que había entre ellas. Olía a semen y a sudor y al hombre que no quería. Se talló las mejillas, buscando quitarse algo de ese olor. Todo era culpa de Potter. Gimió. No se quería mover. No quería salir de ahí jamás.

Había cometido el error más estúpido de su vida y cuando no estaba revolcándose en su arrepentimiento, lo único que podía pensar es que, a pesar de todo, lo había logrado. No importaba que estuviera sangrando ligeramente o que sus muslos estuvieran amoratados.

No importaba que su primera vez hubiera sido la experiencia más horrible de su vida. La mirada de Albus cuando los había encontrado lo valía. Tenía que repetírselo, entre sollozos y escalofríos: lo valía. Para olvidar su cuerpo maltrecho, recordaba la cara del que tanto se decía su amigo. Había quedado atónito, parecía hasta lleno de terror. Cuando Scorpius se levantó y salió de la habitación, juraría que lo había escuchado llorar.

—Te lo merecías —dijo Scorpius y su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza. Se sentía mareado y tal vez lo mejor era ir a casa y buscar un medimago. Pero no había razones lo suficientemente poderosas para obligarlo a salir de ahí.

Cuando Albus y él se habían confesado mutuamente su preferencia sexual, Scorpius había tenido sueños estúpidos de los que ahora se arrepentía. Tenían catorce años y Scorpius quería creer que era un niño idiota en ese tiempo, pero ya no ahora. Y es que había pensado… había soñado que Albus lo invitaría a salir algún día. Tal vez lo besaría de improviso. O simplemente, lo miraría añorante sin saber cómo acercársele. Tuvo muchas fantasías de ese tipo. En todas, él y Al terminaban besándose tiernamente.

Pero no fue así. Albus lo siguió tratando como siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Y eso fue lo más frustrarse, darse cuenta que algo que tenía un profundo efecto en él no provocaba el mínimo cambio en su amigo. Las únicas grandes interacciones en las que habían hablado abiertamente de ese tema, era cuando murmuraban juntos cosas sobre actores muggles que les resultaban atractivos. O cuando Albus susurró avergonzado una fantasía ínitima, su gran secreto.

Después, Albus tomó su camino. Al principio era tan tímido como él y lo llenaba de vergüenza siquiera pensar en mirar a alguien. Eso reconfortaba a Scorpius. Pero pronto eso cambió. Albus comenzó a tomar confianza, a buscar sitios, a buscar a otros y pronto Scorpius no fue su único amigo gay, pronto tuvo varios más, algunos en vivo, otros por correspondencia, magos y muggles. De eso a los "experimentos" hubo un paso.

Albus no le contó al respecto, pero Scorpius lo supo porque Albus enviaba cartas con detalles a amigos lejanos. A ellos les contaba, no a él. A él no le decía lo que hacía cuando se perdía en los fines de semana de Hogsmeade. Tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Scorpius lo imaginaba, en silencio.

—Tú también deberías conseguirte a alguien, no deberías estar aquí atascado, por eso tienes tan mal genio —dijo Albus—. Si te dieras la oportunidad…

Pero Scorpius se había dado la oportunidad y no había funcionado. A veces creía que era su culpa, porque para él no era tan fácil socializar con otros chicos. Era tímido cuando no conocía a las personas y cuando las conocía era demasiado engreído. Además, ninguno de esos chicos le gustaba. Él quería conocer a su pareja más que una vista en un bar. Él quería a alguien que fuera inteligente, divertido y apuesto. Quería a Al, si no fuera mucha molestia.

Pero él no le hacía caso. Scorpius miraba a su alrededor y se preguntaba por qué los otros chicos y Al tenían tanta química. Por qué a él no le pasaba lo mismo. Por qué a él ni Al ni los chicos lo veían. Se miraba al espejo y bajaba la vista. Tenía que admitir que… muy guapo, no era. No era muy alto, ni fornido, de hecho estaba muy delgado. Su piel no estaba bellamente bronceada, sino pálida y sin chiste. Sus ojos no eran brillantes, sino gris apagado. Su cabello estaba bien, pero sólo si se le mantenía controlado. Su rostro no era bello, aunque sus facciones fueran finas. Dentro de todo… Scorpius tenía ganas de dejarse caer frente al espejo y arrancarse parte a parte todo lo que no le gustaba de su cuerpo.

Un día, de la nada, Albus se sentó a su lado en el pasto y dijo:

—No te he contado —dijo en tono conspirador—. Ahora sé lo que se siente.

Scorpius estaba demasiado impactado como para fingir una sonrisa.

—¿Sí? —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Fue genial —dijo Albus y procedió a contarle con detalles lo que había descubierto hacía unos días.

Esa tarde Scorpius miró el vacío desde lo alto de una torre. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar el vacío y hundirse en su pena.

—Te ves tan mal —dijo Albus unos días después, en el desayuno, como al pasar, mientras se servía cereal en su plato.

Scorpius sintió que algo le picaba las entrañas. Se levantó de la mesa y corrió a mirarse al baño. Se veía igual que siempre, sólo que ahora con ojeras. Pasó una mano temblorosa por el espejo, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Te ves tan mal", repitió la voz en su cabeza.

Miró su ropa, la arrugó entre sus manos: ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

Llegó tarde a su clase y recibió puntos menos ausentemente.

No pasaron muchas noches cuando despertó sudando en frío y escuchó risas que venían de la cama de Potter. Se hundió en sus sábanas, pero eso no impidió que viera a aquel chico salir con una botella de vodka vacía y los pantalones a medio subir.

—No había dejado que me la metieran —le dijo Albus—. Pero no está mal. Duele al principio, pero dentro de todo se siente muy rico. Aunque ya sabes quién me hubiera gustado que fuera —guiñó.

Fue entonces cuando Scorpius, guiándose por su dolor, dijo la mayor tontería que había dicho en su vida entera:

—¿Me enseñarías?

Albus lo miró escandalizado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, como si le hubiera propuesto asesinar a su padre—. ¿Contigo?

Scorpius sintió una patada en el estómago. Hasta ese momento Al era el único en el que no había escuchado ese tono de desprecio en todo Hogwarts. Y ahora, la había cagado.

—Lo siento, Scorpius, pero contigo no podría —dijo Albus, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño que le diera ternura—. Eres mi mejor amigo, no podría acostarme contigo en mil años. No estaría bien. Contigo comparto mis secretos —guiñó—, pero no podría…

"No me gustas", completó Scorpius en su cabeza y asintió sin mirarlo, acumulando nudos en su garganta.

—Pero conseguirás a alguien, ¿eh? —dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa, apretando su hombro.

Así que Scorpius consiguió a alguien.

—Ja —resopló, burlonamente—. Tú ni siquiera me gustas un poco, Malfoy.

—Lo sé —respondió desafiante, alzando la barbilla y cerrando los puños—. Pero te acuestas con hombres, ¿no?

—A veces.

—Entonces hazlo.

—Entiendo que estés caliente, pero yo no tengo ganas. Si quieres, trabájatelo… —sonrió, burlón.

Y Scorpius lo hizo. Con los ojos cerrados y sin experiencia. Y las manos en su nuca lo empujaron y sus ojos lagrimearon cuando quiso dar arcadas y no pudo.

—Los dientes, tonto —dijo el otro.

Scorpius intentó nuevamente.

Cuando al fin logró que estuviera duro, su mandíbula dolía. Casi ausente sintió que lo arrojó a la cama en cuatro y lo preparó precariamente con los dedos y sintió gruñidos en su oreja cuando aquello duro entró y lo perforó para siempre. Sus brazos se tensaron y se debilitaron y por momentos, entre embestidas, se negaron a sostenerlo.

Si sintió un poquito de placer, que fue aumentando apenas perceptiblemente. Especialmente apreció que su compañero pusiera una mano en su pene y lo jaloneara para masturbarlo. Se vino en un gemido sordo, pero no sintió más. Su liberación verdadera vino cuando el otro salió de su dañado trasero finalmente.

—¿James, has visto…? —un jadeo terminó la pregunta de Al.

Scorpius se quedó en la posición que estaba, quieto, mientras juntaba las fuerzas que necesitaba. Enseguida se levantó con mucha dignidad y comenzó a recoger su ropa. Apenas le dirigió una mirada desinteresada a Albus y una todavía más insignificante a James, quien apenas se acomodó la ropa interior se tiró en la cama y prendió la tele, ignorando a su hermano y a Scorpius. Al lo observó en silencio.

Él se vistió y se fue de la habitación.

Scorpius soltó un lamento agudo y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el piso del armario de los Potter donde llevaba horas escondido bajo una docena de hechizos. Cuando tuviera fuerzas para irse, se iría. Pero ahora no. Ahora todo su maldito cuerpo escocía.

Y en lo único que podía pensar era en que Albus tenía que estar llorando también, porque Scorpius había cuidado de darle donde más le dolía. Así hubiera perdido mucho más él en todo eso, Albus no lo sabría. Y sufriría.

—Porque estás llorando, ¿no, idiota? —habló al aire, con los dientes apretados—. Porque tu tonta fantasía súper secreta, tu hermanito, puede revolcarse conmigo y contigo no.

Cuando Scorpius tuviera fuerzas para irse… se iría.


	2. Contigo sí

Título: Contigo sí  
Continuación de CONTIGO NO  
Autora: Loredi  
Clasificación: PG  
Resumen: Cuando tuvo fuerza, Scorpius salió del armario de los Potter.  
Advertencias: Angst adolescente, angst adulto, PG, fluff.

NOTAS: Esta historia la escribí principalmente por culpa de Dara XD, quien quería continuación en la que Scorpius terminara bien. Me sugirió la idea de la que parte esto: Harry encuentra a Scorpius en el armario. También la dedico a todas las que sufrieron con la otra. Lo siento, de verdad tenía que sacar esa historia de mi pecho xD. Saludos los quiere, L.

Harry había tenido un mal día. Y cuando tenía un mal día lo menos que quería era regresar a casa, porque sabía que ahí le esperaban sólo incentivos para su dolor de cabeza. Así que al llegar, ni siquiera anunció su presencia y se dirigió directamente al armario de escobas, donde le gustaba meterse a descargar sus penas. Era extraño que le gustara ese lugar precisamente porque le recordaba las penas de su infancia, encerrado en la alacena debajo de la escalera.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba bloqueada. Bufó, fastidiado. No recordaba cuándo, pero seguramente había dejado los hechizos de protección puestos en su última visita. Sin más, retiró todas las barreras y abrió la puerta… sólo para encontrarse con un rostro conocido, pero lleno de lágrimas. Jadeó de la sorpresa, provocando que el otro chico abrazara sus piernas con más fuerza y se arrastrara hasta el rincón.

—¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó la voz de Ginny, desde las escaleras—. Necesito hablar contigo…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se metió en el armario y volvió a subir las barreras. No quería hablar con Ginny y eso era lo primero. Lo segundo era saber qué hacía ese niño en _su_ armario. _Llorando_ en su armario, para ser más específicos.

—Eh… —comenzó Harry, pero Scorpius reaccionó tensándose.

Preguntar si estaba bien salía sobrando, así que Harry iluminó ligeramente el interior del armario y lo revisó para ver si estaba lastimado. Observó al muchacho de pies a cabeza. Se parecía mucho a Malfoy —a Draco Malfoy— cuando era más joven. Sólo que Scorpius no tenía el rostro demacrado y consumido por la preocupación que Draco tenía a esa edad. Sus facciones eran más suaves, de hecho.

Siguió hacia abajo y encontró una camisa medio abierta por donde se asomaba un pecho lampiño que subía y bajaba agitado. Harry frunció el ceño y al bajar más la varita alcanzó a iluminar los pantalones de Scorpius. Estaban mojados con una sustancia que Harry conocía bien porque la había visto en su ropa muchas veces: sangre fresca. Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza y deseo que aquello no fuera lo que parecía.

Scorpius trataba de ocultar su rostro. Harry lo levantó por la barbilla y le dio su pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas. El chico tembló ante el contacto y Harry bajó la vista.

—¿Albus? —preguntó. No podía creerlo. No de su niñito.

Dejó salir el aire cuando Scorpius negó, pero el alivio le duró poco.

—¿James? —preguntó, con el rostro endurecido y la voz grave.

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, giró el rostro y se hizo más hacia la orilla. Harry se regañó por ser tan brusco con una víctima. En sus años de auror había tratado con muchas, pero este caso era especial… su hijo había sido el victimario.

—Scorpius… —lo llamó Harry, con voz más suave.

Después de todo, Scorpius había sido amigo de Albus por seis o siete años y había ido a la casa en muchas ocasiones. Harry tenía cierta confianza con él. La suficiente como para acercarse y ponerle una mano en el hombro. Por ahora lidiaría con él. Después, cuando supiera la historia completa, comenzaría a pensar en James. Si empezaba ahora, la cabeza iba a explotarle.

—Scorpius —repitió, sin éxito—. ¿Me permites lanzar un hechizo para disminuir el dolor?

Scorpius sollozó bajito, sin descubrirse el rostro, pero alcanzó a susurrar un "sí" moribundo. Harry tomó su varita y, tratando de hacer que el movimiento no fuera vergonzoso, la puso entre las piernas del chico Malfoy para murmurar un hechizo que aliviara el escozor.

Luego tragó saliva, pues las siguientes preguntas serían mucho más difíciles para él que las primeras.

—Scorpius… ¿quieres acompañarme a la central de aurores para levantar una queja por… violación? —dijo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Su voz amenazaba con quebrarse en la última palabra.

Le respondió el silencio. Cuando alzó los ojos para ver qué ocurría se encontró con Scorpius, mirándolo con grandes ojos sorprendidos.

"¿Por mí?", pensaba Scorpius. "¿Este hombre sería capaz de entregar a su propio hijo por mí?" Sus mejillas enrojecieron. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan abrumadoramente protegido. Decidió que debería contestar y no parecer idiota por más tiempo. Suficientemente idiota parecía al estar encerrado en un armario.

—No se preocupe, señor Potter —dijo, intentando que su voz no sonara tan quebrada—. Fue mi culpa —susurró, enojado.

Por una parte, tener venganza de James hubiera sido bueno, pero no satisfactorio. Los medios estarían sobre ellos. El hijo de Harry Potter violó al hijo de Draco Malfoy. La gente se volvería loca especulando y su imagen quedaría enlodada para siempre. Lo mejor era quedarse callado. Después de todo no mentía, había sido su culpa. Había llegado su venganza demasiado lejos y lo sabía. Había sido estúpido al dañarse a sí mismo en el proceso, pero en el fondo creía que se merecía ese daño.

—Lo merecía —susurró sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta.

—No, no es cierto —murmuró Harry, acercándose más a él.

Scorpius lo miró, sorprendido.

—Escúchame bien. Nadie merece estas cosas. Tú menos que nadie mereces esto. Tú eres un muchacho muy valioso. ¿Me entiendes?

—Eso no es verdad —gimió Scorpius, sin poder contenerse—. Soy asqueroso, simple e indeseable…

De haber estado en todas sus facultades seguramente no se hubiera soltado a llorar, pero en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa, en verdad no podía.

El cálido abrazo le llegó por sorpresa y lo derrumbó todavía más. Se escondió en el pecho del señor Potter y dejó que sus lágrimas salieran. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo. Necesitaba aferrarse a alguien. Respirar.

Unos dedos fueron hacia su cabeza y delicadamente acariciaron su cabello mientras escuchaba arrullos y palabras que jamás había escuchado.

Cuando tuvo la fuerza, Scorpius salió del armario de los Potter. Todavía pasarían años para que la cabeza que mantenía en alto fuera no sólo una imagen sino un reflejo de sus sentimientos, pero finalmente lo logró. Después de estudiar aritmancia avanzada en Italia regresó a trabajar para una compañía de seguridad mágica en Londres.

Con el tiempo dejó de ser un niño quebradizo y llegó el día en que pudo mirar atrás y reírse de aquellas horas que pasó llorando en el armario de los Potter. Y más aún, logró reírse de sus sentimientos frustrados, de sus miedos innecesarios y de su infantil forma de resolver los problemas.

Para cuando fue invitado a la boda de Lily Potter con su primo, se sentía lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo. Le pidió a Ferdinand que lo acompañara a la boda y a pesar del nerviosismo inicial con el que divisó a James y a Albus en la fiesta, logró mantenerse calmo y maduro durante el resto de la celebración. Encontró valor, curiosamente, al ver que ninguno de los dos hermanos parecía recordar los acontecimientos que para él habían marcado un antes y un después en su vida.

Después de la cena, cuando los novios se despedían de los últimos invitados, Scporpius encontró el valor para acercarse al hombre gracias a quien había tenido un _después_ real en su vida.

—Señor Potter —llamó.

Harry estaba sentado en su mesa hablando con Rose Weasley, quien le dirigió una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

—Pero si es Scorpius Malfoy —saludó Harry—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cien años?

—No tanto, señor —rió Scorpius.

—Entonces no me llames señor, que me haces sentir viejo. O sea, más de lo que estoy.

Scorpius sintió cierto calor en sus mejillas. Afortunadamente un joven pelirrojo que no reconoció vino a pedirle a Rose que bailara con él y así pudo sentarse al lado de Harry.

—Ha pasado un largo rato desde la última vez que te vi, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Harry. Scorpius pudo sentir su genuino interés.

—Muy bien. Gracias a usted.

—Un Slytherin diciendo "gracias", creo que voy a desmayarme.

—¿Qué sabe de los slytherins? —Scorpius lo miró de soslayo con una sonrisita.

Harry pareció pensarlo.

—Parece que no lo suficiente.

Scorpius alzó la ceja y esta vez le sonrió descaradamente.

—¿Te gustaría conocer más?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces fue interrumpido por una mujer pelirroja que se plató frente a ellos.

—Harry —llamó.

Scorpius se puso de pie.

—Señora Potter —saludó, por costumbre, e inmediatamente se mordió la lengua.

Ginny lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

—Señor Malfoy —reclamó—. Sabe bien que mi apellido no es Potter hace años. He venido a despedirme, Harry. Ahora que Lily se fue, Dean y yo nos retiramos también.

Scorpius miró a Harry atentamente una vez que Ginny se fue.

—Perdón. La costumbre.

—No sabía que tenías pareja —comentó Harry, señalando con la barbilla a Ferdinand.

—¿Mi primo? —Scorpius se rió—. Le pedí que me acompañara. Llegar a la recepción de una boda solo lo hace a uno la fuente inagotable de chismes.

—Ah —dijo Harry—. Me acabas de dar un poco de conocimiento invaluable.

—¿Estamos a mano entonces? —rió Scorpius—. Tú me ayudaste a valorar mi vida y yo te ayudo a… sobrellevar las bodas.

Harry lo miró atentamente por más del tiempo razonable. Lo que hizo que el estómago del rubio se revolviera.

—Perdona que lo diga así, pero no sé cómo decirlo —comenzó Harry—. No veo en ti un solo rastro del niño que encontré en mi armario.

—Ah —Scorpius se hundió ligeramente en su silla, abochornado—. Pero está aquí, muy dentro. Sólo que ha aprendido muchas cosas con los años.

—¿Sigues enamorado de…? —preguntó Harry, mirando de reojo a sus hijos.

Scorpius los miró directamente, analizándolos, y luego volteó hacia Harry.

—Dudo haberlo estado alguna vez —dijo, sinceramente—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —Cambió de tema—. ¿Queda algo del hombre que se escondía en el armario de escobas para evitar a su esposa?

Harry negó suavemente y se rascó la cabeza.

—No hay esposa de la que esconderse. Y también he aprendido mucho con los años.

Scorpius suspiró. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Entonces creo que los dos salimos del armario para bien.

—Ah, que si lo hice… —suspiró también Harry y luego le lanzó una mirada significativa.

Scorpius soltó una risita nerviosa por la que después tendría tiempo de avergonzarse.

—¿Querrías? —dijo Scorpius.

—¿Te gustaría? —dijo Harry al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se rieron y miraron alrededor. Scorpius se encontró con la mirada atenta de su padre, quien sacudió la cabeza suavemente y rodó los ojos. Parecía resignado. Scorpius había tenido cuidado de irle soltando poco a poco la historia de su atracción por su antiguo enemigo.

—Voy a casa a intentar pensar que no soy tan viejo sólo porque mi hija menor está casada—intentó Harry de nuevo, medio bromeando—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Harry se levantó y extendió la mano. Era la imagen misma del Harry que años atrás había extendido la mano para que Scorpius se levantara y saliera del armario de los Potter. Era el hombre que le había dado la fuerza y por el que había desarrollado cierto… gusto durante aquellos años.

—Me encantaría —dijo Scorpius, tomando su mano.

Una parte, quizás muy infantil todavía, se regocijó de que Harry se despidiera de sus hijos sin soltar su mano. Pero eso no se comparaba con el placer de escuchar a Harry repetir palabras similares a las que dijo aquel día en el armario, sólo que esta vez adornadas por una pasión diferente, por jadeos y besos insistentes. Y cuando Harry le hizo el amor lo hizo de tal forma que borró de su cuerpo no sólo los rastros lejanos de Albus o James, sino cada rastro de cada persona que había tocado su cuerpo.

Cuando Scorpius pudo abrir los ojos después de su orgasmo se encontró a Harry sonriéndole.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Scorpius, acariciando su mejilla—. Jamás me sentí hermoso o protegido, no así. Excepto contigo. Contigo sí.

—Eso es porque soy perfecto para ti —sonrió Harry, acariciando sus labios—. Y tú eres perfecto a secas.

Scorpius rió, se abrazó a él y no lo dejó ir jamás.


End file.
